clichés suck
by monster-of-cookies13
Summary: Hope you like the one-shot! it's James Sirius and an OC story and also you can make an OC for another Harry Potter story im doing!


**I decided I would do a one-shot first, here goes nothing. And I don't own any characters except Blake ;)**

"YOU SUCK BALLS JAMES-FUCKING-SIRIUS POTTER!"

Before we get to that part, let me introduce myself and why I am yelling at James, my supposed-to-be best friend.

Hi, I'm Blake. You are not important enough to know my full name, got it? Good. Anyway, I guess you want to know what I look like, so here you go. I have long, brown hair that I curl at the ends (it goes down to the end of my spine) in this beautiful hair of mine; I have blue streaks in my hair that my mother hates, so this is way I must have them. Also I have dark blue eyes with silver swirls in them, pretty awesome, huh. I am a midget at my height of 5'1" so I have to look up at every single damn person. I am a fifth year and a Hufflepuff….yeah don't know how that happened. I don't play quidditch, but I love the sport. I am an American and love cheeseburgers and FRIES not CHIPS, FRIES! Last thing, James Sirius Potter is and has been my best friend since first year.

Here is the reason, well _reasons,_ I am screaming at my best friend:

He started dating Alisha Bullweed and didn't tell me… _for a whole 5 months!_

Alisha Bullweed is my other best friend

They both betrayed me

The way I found out was hmmmm 2 minutes ago walking in on them eating each other in James' dorm room, here's what it went like:

_CRAP! I lost the dang cloak! I can't believe I lost James' cloak!... wait! I can just accio it! _

"_Accio, Cloak!" and here comes the cloak, which hits me in the face._

"_Thanks you damn cloak for hitting me in the face!" I say sarcastically to the thing._

_James said he needed his cloak back by seven, what time is it now? 6:55! Ohh snickers, it takes fifteen minutes to get to James' room, shit!_

_And now I'm running, which is something I hate, all the way to the tower, awesome._

_Once I get their I'm out of breath and I know I'm red in the face. Wow, this must be attractive, a panting girl, with a hot, sweaty red face, and hair sticking to said face, and I must look beautiful!_

_Once I get inside the tower (Fat Lady loves me) I walk up the guy's staircase and into James' dorm that he shares with other people I don't care enough to remember their names. _

_I'm about to announce my presence when what I see on James' bed makes my mouth fall to the floor and also brings those rare tears to my eyes. My two best friends in the whole wide world, making out._

"_Sorry to intrude, but I believe you wanted your damn cloak back, Potter," I only call him Potter when I'm super angry._

"_BLAKE! What are you doing here?" Alisha asks._

"_Well Bullweed, as I just stated I am here to give Potters' god damn shitty cloak back," you could hear my southern accent kickin' in, which means I am pissed beyond belief. _

_I then proceed to throw the cloak at Potter large head and run out off the room._

And that's how it happened

I am in love with James Sirius Potter

I know, I know, clichéd is it not. I fall for my best friend, then he goes and dates my other best friend, and then we live happily ever after because he chases me and says I love you not her.

I wish my life were that clichéd and easy, but it's not. We haven't talked for 2 months, whioch is our record, because even if we have fights, everything is fine the very next hour.

How we got to the whole yelling match thing, James Sirius Potter broke Alisha's heart. He broke up with her, and now I'm gonna kill him.

Do back to the present, shall we;

"YOU SUCK BALLS JAMES-FUCKING-SIRIUS POTTER!" I yell storming into the boy's dorm room. For a second his eyes light up when they see me, then the fear kicks in cause he sees how pissed I am.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF SKITTLES WOULD YOU BRAKE UP WITH HER LIKE THAT NO WARNING OR ANYTHING JUST LIKE THAT! YOU DROP THE BOMB-" I think you can guess the next clichéd thing that happened, he kissed me. But, unlike I soooooo wanted to, I pulled away smacked his face and said, "IT'S A LITTLE TO LATE TO KISS ME. DON"T YOU THINK! I STILL LIKE YOU FOR SOME OUT OF THE BLUE REASON, BUT MY FRIEND JUST GOT HER HEART BROKEN BY YOU-" once again, got caught off by a kiss, but it was just to damned good and I melted into it.

After I started kissing back, all thoughts faded away. (Again, what is up with me and clichés!) He then proceeded to push me against the wall while my arms wrapped around his neck and into his hair. Next things got really heated sooo… not gonna mention that.

Anyways, after the whole make-out I screamed and ran out of the room all the way to my dorm. When I got to my dorm I fell on my bed and went to sleep.

I'd like to say the next day in went straight up to James and told him I like him, but no I didn't. how ever something James-related did happen, and I was so clichéd, I had to laugh.

He sang to me in front of the whole great hall, guess what he sang;" You don't know you're beautiful" and "One Thing" by One Direction. (I have a secret obsession with their songs, even though they're not the cutest boys in the world)

James came to me while I was laughing my butt of and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" while getting down on one knee and pretending to hold out a ring.

"YES!" I scream overdramatically, and after that we lived happily ever after. Maybe clichés aren't so bad.

**It was terrible, but whatever hope you like it anyway!**

HEYYYYYY HARRY POTTER FANS! I NEED AN OC FOR THE LOVE INRTREST OF….. JAMES SURIUS POTTER AND ABLUS SEVERUS POTTER! PLEASEEEEEEEEE

HERE IS WHAT I NEED TO KNOW:

What House:

Hair color:

Eye color(s):

Tall, Medium, or Short:

Hair style (EX. All curly, straight, curly at ends):

Personality:

Best Friends:

Hates/tolerates/totally in love with James/Ablus:

Family background:

Pureblood, Half-Blood, or Muggle-Born:

Siblings (If any):

Parent(s):

Status of parents (dead, alive, in Azkaban):

Likes:

Dislikes:

THINGS I DON'T NEED TO KNOW BUT WOULD BE HELPFUL

Favorite activity:

Does she play quidditch? And if so, what position:

Favorite Color:

What kind of sense of humor does she have?:

_**You see the button? Press it and you get cyber-cookie! I am the monster-of-cookies after all ;)**_


End file.
